


Sail Away Sweet Sister

by Lothiriel84



Category: NCIS, The Mentalist
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Still working at that sailboat, I see." - A very belated birthday present for MerriWyllow. Title borrowed from the namesake song by Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sail Away Sweet Sister

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MerriWyllow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerriWyllow/gifts).



"Still working at that sailboat, I see."

A smirk hovered on Jethro's lips, though he didn't turn to face the petite brunette that was currently descending the steps to his basement.

"It's always good to have a hobby."

"Yeah, it is."

There was a silence as she slowly closed the distance between them.

"Want some bourbon?" he asked at long last.

"No, thanks."

He raised his half-empty glass in a silent toast. Lots of things had happened in the past few weeks, and he was just glad it was all over now.

Teresa ran a finger along the side of the wooden sailboat. "How's your agent?"

"She's going to be fine. It's not the first time she's found herself in a tight corner. Ziva is a former Mossad agent after all."

"Red John should have known better than targeting her then."

"Even serial killers make mistakes. And that's a relief, in a way."

"Yep."

She fell silent once again, probably thinking over the last month's events. He'd been surprised himself when one of California's deadliest serial killers had suddenly grown tired of his own surroundings and started leaving a trail of victims across the whole nation. Even more surprised when the aforementioned serial killer had decided to go after one of his best agents.

However, that had proved to be his last mistake. In spite of her wounds, Ziva David had still managed to kill the man with her bare hands.

"What about your friend instead?"

Out of the corner of his eye he could see her fidgeting. Definitely a bad sign.

"He's taken a flight back to California last night."

"Off to Malibu?"

"I guess so."

He tried to meet her eye. "You should go after him, you know."

"Jane's a grown man. He should be capable of looking after himself."

"I'm not so sure about it."

That had her smiling at long last. "Last thing he needs right now is me tagging along anyway."

"You're his second chance at happiness. Don't let him run away from you again."

Teresa bit her lip, implicitly acknowledging the truth in his statement.

"Do you really think I should go?"

Jethro found a smile of his own. "Slap him on the head for me when you're there, will you?"


End file.
